From The Abyss of Hell
by Kurzon-Daxtrious0424
Summary: AU Ciel is turned into a little brother by rapture scientists, who chase him as a valuble, and very sensitive experiment. Through Sebastian's help, Ciel makes it his mission to destroy the scientists, and rapture itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) Bioshock crossover**

**This story i thought would be quite cute to me, and in my twisted mind made sense. I thought about making two seperate stories and having the first one consist of ciel ending up in rapture and escaping, with the second story being about him finding a pair of "former residents" from rapture and taking these two in, but then i thought... why not make a whole prolouge summing up the first story, then continuing with the rest of the story being the other half.**

**Rate, Review, Enjoy. Namaste (japanese. English: thank you)**

**Author note: ( i have watched black butler, but i only played bioshock infinite, so this is mostly going to be wiki-quote information. i might also fill in with my own information when the wiki gets vague.)**

* * *

Ciel struggled against the restraints of the chair, wincing against the bright, glaring light overhead. The leather straps around his neck, legs, and arms didn't budge. panicking, Ciel looked around for something to free himself with. At that moment, the door in the far corner of the room opened, revealing a grey-haired, woman with brown eyes and a kind face. As the woman spoke, her voice implied german descent. The woman stared for a moment, surprised to see that her newest subject was male. A young boy too, perhaps around 9 or 10?

"I have never recieved a male subject before... strange. The ADAM hasn't worked for any of the boys in the past, or any as old as you. Nevermind. I have work to do, not to ponder on the gender of my subjects." the woman shook her head, heading for a table that contained several surgery tools, as well as a jar containing a large, grey slug with red lights along it's back. The woman walked toward the chair, forcibly opening Ciel's mouth through a contraption of metal and leather. The woman turned, opening the jar and pulling out the slug, causing a loud screech from the slug. It wriggled in her grasp, as she walked back to Ciel, her heeled shoes clicking loudly over the white-tiled floor. standing over Ciel, she momentarily looked hesitant, staring with regret in her eyes. For a moment, she looked as if she were going to drop the slug, before hardening her face and stepping more quickly towards Ciel. Ciel struggled more, beginning to cry as the binds held him in place. Moving roughly, the woman forced the slug into his mouth, pushing it down his throat. Ciel coughed and choked on it, feeling this... abomination... crawl it's slimy way down his throat. He struggled harder, with the woman holding him down. Ciel's blue eyes streamed tears, trying to cough up the slug. It crawled and slimed it's way down, before finally dropping into his stomach. Ciel could feel it moving around his stomach, before settling along the lining of his stomach. The woman removed the mouth brace, allowing Ciel to relax his mouth and jaw. Ciel felt sick, literally, to his stomach.

"Who are you... you infernal hell-fiend?!" Ciel screamed, still crying.

"Why do you do this! Is this some sort of sick sport to you! **ANSWER ME**!" Ciel yelled.

"Hush now little one. The worst is over. You'll be turned by tomorrow. I... I'm sorry" the woman began to cry, stroking his hair in a motherly way.

Ciel spat at the woman, his spit landing on her cheek, and continued to scream.

"Good work doctor. Our first living male subject. It's quite a lovely surprise." Another person came in, this one of asian descent, reminding Ciel of Lau, in a very twisted way.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" the woman asked, stepping away from Ciel and undoing the restraints.

"Suchong not think on things like right and wrong. Boy is child. Child bring in more ADAM. More ADAM mean more plasmids. Plasmids mean more money. Child altered for greater purpose." the asian man replied, looking annoyed at the woman's teary eyes.

"... i suppose." The woman said hesitantly. The restraints were off, and Ciel was too weak to fight, most of his energy spent in struggling. as the restraints came off, Ciel slumped forward, the woman catching him. She picked him up bridal-style, and walked out of the room. The hallway blurred in Ciel's eyes, the white walls and tiles blurring as his eyes unfocused. Finally The woman reached a room with a metal door, which she opened the knob with one hand.

Inside was a bed, with a chamber pot and a basin. The woman gently laid Ciel down on the bed, whispering her apologies and stroking his hair. Ciel slowly felt himself drifting off, and, before passing out, he watched as the woman placed some clothes on the ground next to the bed, and getting up. He passed out as she exited the room.

* * *

**SO! how do you guys like it. More, discontinue... give me feedback! I live for feedback, and don't fear about hurting my feelings if you don't like it.**

**i wikied these two mostly, and interpreted their personalities from what i read. i hope i got them right or at least close. do let me know, since i really would hate to offend the bioshock lovers out there**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**well, since my story didn't get any comment, but it didn't get any boo's either, so i guess i silently press on.**

**Rate. Review. Comment. ENJOY!**

* * *

_"A child calling me... this is a first." The demonic voice purred in Ciel's ear as Ciel lay suspended in the dream-state._

_"You can already sense i'm no ordinary child, demon. Don't act so surprised." Ciel scoffed._

_"I do sense an oddity about you, and it makes you quite a catch for creatures like me" The demonic voice said._

_"And i'm offering it to you on a silver platter, demon. For the price of helping me get revenge on the monsters who did this to me, and all their accomplices." Ciel snapped, tensing._

_"Hm... that's quite a tall order. And the people you ask of are quite widespread." The demon's voice implied that Ciel truly had their attention now._

_"We have all the time in the world, do we not?" Ciel grinned._

_"Point taken, little morsel. And you're certain you want a contract with me?" The demon asked, his voice purring again._

_"If i didn't, I wouldn't have called you, would i?" Ciel said, annoyed._

_"Keep in mind that if you do this, you'll be spending your afterlife with me." The demon voice warned._

_"And you think i care? Yes i want a bloody contract. Stop asking these intolerable questions and help already!" Ciel snapped._

_"Very well. Twice i have warned you and twice you have asked to continue. Where would be suitable for a contract mark?" The demonic voice said, resigned._

_"My right eye will do. My eyes are already horrid in appearance. i do no worse to it by adding a contract mark to it." Ciel said, smirking._

_"Very well. This may sting slightly." The demon said. Suddenly a sharp burning sensation formed in Ciel's eye, burning the contract mark into the iris._

* * *

"Young master. It's time to wake up." Sebastian's voice echoed through the room as he pulled apart the curtains to let in the blinding morning light.

Ciel grumbled, opening one foggy yellow eye to glare at the demon butler, before closing it again. Ciel turned over, facefirst into the pillow.

Sebastian sighed, knowing that this was going to be one of the difficult mornings. Today marked the 3rd year since Ciel summoned Sebastian and they had escaped the lab where Ciel had been experimented on. Luckily, the scientist seemed to have had trouble bonding Ciel to a protector Big Daddy, with Ciel's body resisting the ADAM that would have caused his mind to see the Rapture that a normal little sister would see. After realizing that the place they were in seemed to be some sort of underwater city, the two attempted to find an escape route, slaughtering all who tried to stop them. Eventually, the two came across some sort of escape pod, using it to float to the surface, where they drifted till being picked up by a passing luxery liner. Ciel had acted the part of the frightened, lonely orphan, whose parent's ship had sunk, leaving Ciel as one of the few survivors, along with Sebastian. The crew immediately took pity on him, delivering him back to london, where Ciel assured them he had family to return to. From there, Ciel sent messages to his parent's old company, telling them that he had inherited the company and that he was now in charge. From there, with his parent's remaining fortune and the incoming profits from his parent's company, Ciel had ordered the phantomhive manor rebuilt, giving details of each room to be exactly as he remembered them. With the manor furnished and rebuilt, Ciel immidiately contacted any of his parent's surviving servants, and ordering Sebastian to replace the ones lost. Since then, Ciel had spent quite a few funds searching for the scientist who had experimented on him, with the result being that he only learned that their names were Bridgid Tenenbaum and Yi Suchong. Any record of these two, however, had proven to be nonexistant. It was as if the two scientists did not exist.

He had proven very reclusive of society however, due to his appearance. A small child, with glowing yellow eyes, deathly pale skin, and skinny to the bone? A sight that would terrify any normal human, were they to lay eyes on them. On the rare occastions that Ciel would show himself, he would only show himself to those who were accustomed to appearances like that of Ciel.

"This morning we have poached salmon with mint salad, with a choice of scones or toast, and ceylon tea. which side would you perfer, young master?" Sebastian asked, ignoring Ciel's reluctance to get up by persuading him with the thought of food.

"I'll take the scone." Ciel said, rolling back on his back and sitting up.

"You'll be eating in here, i assume?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course." Ciel said, sitting against the headboard of the large bed.

"Very good, my lord." Sebastian bowed, exiting the room to retrieve the items. Ciel got up, going to the wardrobe where Ciel's clothes waited. Ciel chose his usual attire, a forest green coat with a white button up shirt, blue necktie, and knee-shorts. laying it out on the bed, Ciel got back into the bed and waited.

A moment later, Sebastian came back, the food cart in hands this time.

"Today we have the guest from the Poseiden Company coming and is due to arrive by dinnertime. Other than that, your schedule is clear." Sebastian said, handing ciel the Salmon, which the boy quietly ate, along with the scone.

"Hmmm... Poseiden Company... that toy factory in India, if memory serves." Ciel said, face scrunching in memory.

"That is correct. The guest's name is Damian, and is italian." Sebastian agreed, buttoning the white shirt onto ciel.

"Italian? I can tell i will like him already." Ciel scoffed sarcastically.

"You may like him, you may not. We have not met him, therefore we do not know." Ciel merely rolled his eyes.

"He's already betrayed me by selling the Poseiden Company. I see no reason not to give him a night to remember. Maybe even teach him a lesson." Ciel said, his mind already whirring with ways to torture the man.

"Nonetheless, young master, we must still keep up appearances. We don't want Great Britain to see the Phantomhive manor and family as horrors to be feared." Sebastian reminded him calmly, tieing Ciel's shoes.

"Hm.. true enough. though after tonight, no one will likely believe him. He'll learn his lesson either way." Ciel said, exiting through the door.

Sebastian merely shook his head at his master's brutality when it came to punishing those who wronged him. Being a victim of torture himself, no one could expect the tortured to become the torturer, particularily at his master's age. Nevertheless, his master had become quite a crafty buisnessman, especially considering his past and current condition. it was something that Sebastian was certain his parents would be proud to see.

* * *

Resuming his morning, Sebastian immidiately set to work on his normal duties. Preparing the dining room, preparing the meal, choosing the decorations, all handled as easily as if it were a minute task.

While preparing dinner, the calling bell for the study suddenly went off, surprising sebastian as he set his materials aside.

"What could be so important that he needs to call me in the middle of preperations?" Sebastian sighed, pulling his coat on as he went to his master. Using his speed, he arrived at the door to the study, with a knock opening it to see Ciel sitting promptly at his seat, his leg crossed and his arms on either of the armrests. The glowing yellow eyes looked up as he arrived, the one with the contract mark covered by a black leather eyepatch. overall, he had to admit Ciel did have a slight threatening aura about him.

"Something you needed, mi'lord?" Sebastian asked with a bow.

"I crave something sweet. make me a parfait." Ciel said, his head high.

"You'll spoil your appetite for later, and you may grow tired after sugar boost from the parfait wears off." Sebastian argued.

"I don't care about the dinner or how tired i'll be later. Just make it." Ciel snapped, pouting in a way that reminded sebastian of the Little sisters they had come across durning thier escape from rapture. Of course, the pouting of the little sisters hadn't worked on him then, and it won't work now.

"Your guest might be offended that his host might fall asleep on him, or refuse to eat with him." Sebastian argued.

"Fine, fine. you win. But... while you're here, can you get the servants to remove the family portrait in the hall." Ciel pouted, turning in his chair to the window.

"Why would that be, mi'lord?" Sebastian asked, curious.

"The portrait symbolizes a different time for the Phantomhive family. But that time is long past. I am the head of the house now, and i will not be overshadowed by my parent's reputation compared to mine." Ciel said, twirling the blue hope diamond ring in his fingers.

Sebastian's eyes widened, before resuming his normal expression, and bowing.

"yes my master."

Ciel smirked, listening to Sebastian walk away, the door closing behind him.

* * *

Sebastian's gloved hands curled into fists as he saw the chaos that the other servants had caused in his absence, and immidiately felt the urge to snap each of their necks.

"WE'RE SO SORRY SEBASTIAN!" the all cried at the same time, fear showing on each of their faces.

"Enough. We may be able to fix this, yet." Sebastian said, struggling to keep his voice level.

"Finny, go to the gardening shed and use those bags of gravel to cover the lawn. Mey-Rin, i want you to go to the cellar and find one of the older dinner sets and bring them to me. Bardroy, i want you to take the burnt beef and slice it into thin strips. if you all can do this, i will be able to handle the rest." Sebastian ordered each, pointing to each servant in turn.

Each servant straightened, saluting him as they said in unision "Yes, Sebastian, sir!" and running off to do their given tasks.

Sebastian rubbed his head, he could swear the servants were even more like children then his master was, and his master was an acutal child.

* * *

Each servant completed their duties to the letter, with Sebastian having to prevent Mey Rin from breaking the other dinner set along with the first one, but otherwise, everything was set for tonight. At that moment, Sebastian heard the clopping of hooves and the sound of a wagon pulling up, and immidiately knew that their guest had arrived. Shooing all of the servants outside, sebastian immidiately sat at the front porch, standing tall and proud as the carriage pulled up. Out came the guest for the evening, who gasped upon seeing the front lawn covered in gravel in a traditional japanese way.

"this is a japanese stone garden, mi'lord. It is a common feature in japanese art and tradition." Sebastian said, leading the man through the lawn.

"WELCOME SIR" the servants all said in unison as the guest walked past them.

"Quite magnificent sir, and such well behaved servants!" the guest exclaimed.

"I hope you don't mind if i brought my own servants, sir? Karliah! Leona! Come join us!" Two girls stepped out of the carriage, with a shock of both having yellow eyes and pale skin so eerily similar to that of his master. the older of the two looked about 17 or 18, while the younger looked around 9 or 10. They both had dark brown hair, with the little girl's tied up in pigtails, and the older girl's simply pulled back into a bun, with long bangs on either side of her pale face.

"I was not anticipating you to bring your own servants however we will not turn them away." Sebastian said kindly.

"Thank you sir. I am Karliah. And the young girl is Leona. We are both maids of Master Damian Lorenze." The older one said, her voice surprisingly carrying a very high class english accent, similar to those of a majority of the nobles he had met. The little girl merely grinned a wide grin, her appearance being very childlike overall. However, Girly was not a word he would use with this little one.

"If you'll please follow me, i'll lead you to the young Master." Sebastian said with a bow, leading the company up the path to the manor. Tonight was going to be a very Interesting night.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! So, that's the little sister and big sister i promised in the title. You'll really get to know them later, but for now, do let me know of any ideas or thoughts on the story. Ta ta!**


End file.
